


Kto nie ma siły by być uczciwym, nie ma jej też, aby uwierzyć w uczciwość innych.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [8]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Na życzenie czytelnika usuwam śmierć. Śmierci nie ma. Jest tylko życie, moi państwo! Dodatkowo – nie wierzę w miłość platoniczną. Pozdrawiam gorąco.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kto nie ma siły by być uczciwym, nie ma jej też, aby uwierzyć w uczciwość innych.

**Author's Note:**

> Na życzenie czytelnika usuwam śmierć. Śmierci nie ma. Jest tylko życie, moi państwo! Dodatkowo – nie wierzę w miłość platoniczną. Pozdrawiam gorąco.

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące czułem się jakbym latał. To był najpiękniejszy okres w moim życiu i nawet nie przeszkadzała mi świadomość że to nie może trwać wiecznie. Zrzuciłem maskę i kamień spadł mi z serca, bo Rudy mnie nie odrzucił. Ba – zaakceptował i przygarnął mnie do siebie! Zabierałem go na spacery, dawałem prezenty, komplementowałem. Mogłem go dotykać i całować ile tylko chciałem. Tak się słodko rumienił… Naprawdę, miałem ochotę krzyczeć ze szczęścia! Po miesiącu Rudy sam zaczął się do mnie przytulać. A ostatnio nawet sam zaczął mnie całować. Jest taki wspaniały… Nie zasługuję na niego.

***

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące Zośka skakał wokół mnie jak wariat. Robił dla mnie wszystko, a ja przecież nic dla niego nie zrobiłem. Czułem się niesamowicie głupio kiedy dawał mi kolejny prezent albo mówił mi coraz to nowe, miłe rzeczy. Był taki piękny. Jedyne co się nie zmieniło to jego uroda. Perfekcyjność tego człowieka doprowadzała mnie do szału. Zaczął sypiać ze mną bez koszulki. Wariowałem. Na dobranoc całował mnie w czoło, a w środku nocy budził się tylko po to, żeby poprawić mi kołdrę. Jest taki wspaniały… Czym sobie na niego zasłużyłem?

***  
Wracaliśmy znad Wisły, było około godziny osiemnastej. Oglądaliśmy zachód słońca (czy to nie brzmi głupio?). Znów czułem się jak naćpany, zbyt szczęśliwy aby mogło to być wywołane naturalnie. Kiedy wchodziliśmy do lasu, by pójść do domu skrótem, Zośka nagle przysunął się do mnie, a ja zrobiłem krok w tył, opierając się o drzewo. Chłopak pochylił się nade mną i zaczął całować, a ja po raz milionowy (nie liczyłem naszych pocałunków, ale była ich masa) nie oparłem się. Jedyne co byłem wstanie zrobić to otworzyć usta i wpuścić jego język do środka. W takim momentach Tadeusz mógł zrobić ze mną cokolwiek, byłem od niego uzależniony w zupełności. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej, chcąc objąć go ramionami i dotknąć czubkiem języka jego podniebienia (skąd we mnie taka potrzeba?). Zośka przesuwał swoje dłonie po moich plecach, w pewnym momencie zsuwając je na mój tyłek. Poruszyłem się, chcąc zaprotestować, bo nigdy wcześniej tak nie robił, ale wtedy przyjaciel otarł się o moje krocze, jęcząc mi w usta. Znów był twardy. Przerwałem pocałunek, odwracając twarz i wbijając wzrok w ziemie. Owszem, na mnie też to działało, czułem że mam czerwone policzki, szybciej oddycham, serce mocniej mi bije. Ale żeby aż się podniecić? Zacisnąłem usta. Takie sytuacje były co najmniej niekomfortowe. Słyszałem szybki oddech Tadeusza tuż obok swojej twarzy. Zerknąłem na niego – wzrok miał spuszczony, twarz zaróżowioną, usta rozchylone, a spodnie nadal zbyt ciasne.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział płaczliwym głosem. – Nie wiem dlaczego tak się dzieje. Nie rób mi tak… Nie bądź zły…  
Westchnąłem. Nie byłem zły. Byłem zwyczajnie speszony.  
\- Nie płacz – powiedziałem szorstko, ścierając mu łzy spod oczu. – Nie jestem zły na Ciebie. Po prostu nie wiem co robić w takiej sytuacji.  
Zośka chwycił mnie za poły kamizelki i ukrył twarz w moich włosach.  
\- Dotknij mnie – szepnął łamiącym się głosem. - Proszę.  
Zamurowało mnie. Poczułem w gardle ogromną gulę, więc przełknąłem ślinę. Rozejrzałem się niespokojnie.  
\- Hej… Jesteśmy w lesie… – powiedziałem niepewnie, chcąc zmienić temat. Tadeusz odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Masz rację. Jak zwykle. – spojrzał mi w oczy z taką potrzebą, że zabrakło mi oddechu w piersiach. – Pójdziemy do mnie?  
Poczułem jak gwałtownie blednę.

***

Co ja miałem zrobić?  
Szedłem jak na ścięcie, niepewnie stawiając każdy krok. Gula w gardle nie znikała, za spoconą dłoń trzymał mnie Tadeusz, a ja sam czułem się absolutnie , koszmarnie wykorzystany. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez całą drogę. Zośka parł przed siebie z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy, chcąc jak najszybciej użyć mnie do rozwiązania swoich problemów z nadmierną potencją. Westchnąłem ciężko, ale nie wyrwałem się, nie miałem nawet zamiaru protestować. Sam się w końcu na to zgodziłem. Po prostu ciężko mi zaakceptować fakt, że ta farsa się nie kończy. (Ale czy ja właściwie chcę, żeby się skończyła?) To było ciężkie. Kiedy w końcu dotarliśmy do jego mieszkania było naprawdę ciemno. Zacząłem w ciszy przygotowywać herbatę, a Zośka rozwieszał nasze płaszcze w przedpokoju. Kiedy skończył przyszedł do kuchni i usiadł przy stole, obejmując ciepłą szklankę zmarzniętymi dłońmi. Przysiadłem się obok niego i postanowiłem w końcu przerwać trwającą już pół godziny ciszę.  
\- Koszmarna pogoda, co nie? – Jestem idiotą. Jak można w takim momencie zapytać o pogodę? Miałem ochotę palnąć się w czoło. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu Zośka zaczął się cicho śmiać, ale odpowiedział mi.  
\- Tak, bywało lepiej. – Spojrzał na mnie jakoś tak dziwnie. – Dziękuje za herbatę.  
Uśmiechnąłem się.  
\- Jak skończysz pić to możesz iść pod prysznic. Ja w tym czasie pościele łóżko – dodał Zośka.  
Uśmiech zszedł mi z twarzy. Łóżko. No tak.  
\- Jasne. – Wstałem od stołu i bez słowa skierowałem się do stojącej w salonie szafy, z której wyciągnąłem swoje rzeczy. Nie nocowałem u Zośki tak często jak on u mnie, ale te kilka razy wystarczyło, żebym miał tutaj swoje ciuchy i szczoteczkę do zębów. Siedziałem pod prysznicem zdecydowanie dłużej niż zwykle, próbując zrozumieć układ w jaki się wplątałem, lecz w końcu zebrałem się na odwagę by wyjść dumnym krokiem z łazienki. Tadeusz siedział na łóżku, czytając książkę, ale gdy usłyszał moje kroki od razu podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Witam z powrotem, śliczny.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać być przesadnie miły? – rozwieszałem właśnie ręcznik na drzwiach, gdy poczułem jego dłonie na moich biodrach.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać być tak cholernie pociągający? – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Natychmiast się poderwałem i odszedłem kilka kroków od niego.  
\- Idź się umyj – rzuciłem. – Masz piach we włosach.  
Tadeusz zaśmiał się tylko, pocałował mnie szybko i wyszedł z pokoju. Odetchnąłem głęboko. On był taki szczęśliwy że aż żal było mi niszczyć ten stan. W pokoju miał bałagan, jak zwykle, więc zabrałem się za sprzątanie. Bardzo lubiłem sprzątać, uspokajało mnie to. Kiedy wkładałem ostatnią, równo złożoną koszulkę na półkę, usłyszałem trzask otwieranych drzwi, a w progu pojawił się Zośka. Uśmiechnąłem się krzywo na jego widok.  
\- Naprawdę, mógłbyś przestać rzucać swoje ciuchy na podłogę. Polecam wkładanie ich do szafy, to też działa.  
\- Przemyślę to – powiedział lekko, wzruszając ramionami. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie i wtulił się mocno. Zacząłem głaskać go po wilgotnych włosach. Po paru minutach Tadeusz wyprostował się, spojrzał mi w oczy z jakąś taką dziwną powagą, po czym nachylił się by mnie pocałować. Lubiłem jak to robił, co było dość irytujące, bo wykorzystywał ten fakt na przykład w kłótniach. Ja się próbowałem obrazić, a on robi mi to co teraz, czyli odbiera całą wolną wolę. Musnął czubkiem języka moje gardło, jednocześnie wsuwając dłonie pod moją bluzkę i ciągnąć ją do góry. Uniosłem ramiona i przerwałem pocałunek, pomagając mu ściągnąć ze mnie tę część garderoby. Nie czułem się komfortowo, bo zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie wyglądam tak dobrze jak on. Spojrzałem na przyjaciela. Zachwyt, z którym Zośka patrzył na moje pół nagie ciało był jednym z głównych filarów mojej pewności siebie. Chłopak znów się nade mną pochylił, ale zaprotestowałem.  
\- Ty też – powiedziałem krótko. Ten spojrzał na mnie z wyzwaniem w oczach.  
\- Rozbierz mnie w takim razie.  
Powoli wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Irytujące. Chwyciłem za brzeg jego koszulki i ściągnąłem ją z niego, zawieszając wzrok na widoku, który mi się ukazał. Kiedy Tadeusz patrzył na mnie, był oczarowany. Ja za to obserwowałem jego ciało z nabożną wręcz czcią. Nigdy, przysięgam, nigdy nie byłem tak zafascynowany czyimś wyglądem. Powoli położyłem dłonie na jego brzuchu, przesuwając nimi po nierównościach mięśni i gładkiej skórze. Tadeusz zaczął muskać wargami moją szyję, sam również przejeżdżając dłońmi po moich ramionach, plecach i brzuchu. Na powrót zaczęliśmy się całować, jednocześnie próbując dostać się do łóżka. Udało się nam w końcu ulokować w pozycji – Zośka jest oparty o ścianę a ja siedzę na nim okrakiem. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym wszystkim. Z głowy wywietrzały mi wszelkie wątpliwości. Dopiero w momencie w którym chłopak chwycił mój nadgarstek i położył mi dłoń na wybrzuszeniu w swoich spodniach, jakby otrzeźwiałem. To czego on ode mnie oczekiwał przerastało mnie, moje poczucie moralności i sumienie.  
\- Proszę – wyszeptał, patrząc mi w oczy.  
Jak on mógł prosić? O coś takiego..? Toczyłem wewnętrzną walkę, ale chyba ostatecznie zwyciężyła ciekawość. Odetchnąłem ciężko i szybkim ruchem ściągnąłem mu spodnie na uda, odsłaniając… Oczywiście kolejną część ciała, którą Zośka miał lepszą niż ja. Cóż za niespodzianka. Tadeusz patrzył na mnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek, czekając na mój ruch. Przełknąłem ślinę i powoli objąłem dłonią jego erekcję, na co chłopak zareagował gwałtownym wciągnięciem powietrza. Zacisnąłem zęby i zacząłem ruszać ręką tak, jak zwykle robiłem to sobie. Jego penis był ciepły i gładki, nie wydawał się być czymś zdrożnym. Byłem lekko czerwony, a ciche jęki Tadeusza sprawiały, że robiło mi się gorąco. Jedyne czymś się martwiłem to to, czy robię to dobrze. Podniosłem wzrok na twarz Zośki i uderzyło mnie to, jak cholernie przystojny i podniecający był ten człowiek. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem go, przyspieszając ruchy dłoni. Mój boże, jakie cudowne dźwięki on wydawał. Po chwili doszedł, krzycząc bezgłośnie, zagryzając mi wargę i ściskając moje pośladki. Poczułem spermę spływającą mi po dłoni, lecz jedyne co byłem w stanie zrobić to wpatrywanie się w cud, jakim była twarz Tadeusza. Jego zamglone spojrzenie, wilgotne usta… Dla takiego widoku mogę robić mu to codziennie. Czy ja zwariowałem?


End file.
